Silence
by 741N73D 4N63L
Summary: Alex crosses her arms, "She's not a puppy Liv. You can't just take her home, give her a bath, feed her, and expect everything to be all right."
1. The Desk

AN: This story was meant as a practice run for a planned story in the Criminal Minds fandom, but it got away from my planned exercise (as all good ideas should) and developed into a proper story. I hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU. However, any character you do not recognize from the show is mine.

* * *

**The Desk**

* * *

Sunday December 23, 2001

7:00 am

Olivia walks in to the squad room and groans when she realizes that Munch beat her in and is already in the process of making coffee.

"Good morning Olivia," Munch says in greeting, "Want some?" He holds up the coffee pot.

Olivia nods, "Hi Munch and yes please." She grabs her mug off her desk, crosses the room and holds it out to Munch.

He pours, "Long day yesterday?"

Olivia sighs, "Yeah. We didn't catch any new cases, just caught up on paperwork."

Munch frowns, "Olivia, is that your locker open over there?"

She turns around, "Huh, it is. I'm sure I locked it last night and I haven't opened it yet this morning." Olivia walks back to the wall of mini lockers and takes a look inside.

"Is anything missing?" Munch asks from his desk.

Olivia frowns, "Just my extra sweater." She hangs up her coat.

Munch laughs, "I swear it wasn't me! Your clothes wouldn't fit."

Olivia rolls her eyes and locks her locker. Then she sits down on her chair and starts to roll it forewords. Suddenly Olivia stops. "John," she whispers.

"What?" he asks in a normal voice from across the squad.

"Shh!" Olivia says, and puts a finger to her lips. She waves him over.

He frowns but complies. "What is it?"

"I found my sweater," she says and points under her desk.

Munch raises an eyebrow.

Olivia stands up and gestures for him to sit in her chair.

He does and inhales sharply when he looks under Olivia's desk.

Wrapped in Olivia's purple sweater is a small child, fast asleep. Probably a girl from the amount of hair but it is difficult to tell under all the grime.

"What am I supposed to do?" Olivia asks him.

He rolls his eyes, "It's a kid Olivia. You talk to kids all the time."  
She frowns, "This is different John, we've never had a kid turn up at the station and fall asleep under one of our desks. Can't you talk to her? Please?"

Munch shakes his head before responding, "She's under your desk so she's all yours."

Olivia starts, "John-"

He cuts her off, "Little kids and I, we don't mix well."

She sighs, "Fine. Go away. Call Cragen and Elliot. El's better with kids than I am. While you're at it, you should probably call your partner as well."

John rolls his eyes, stands up, and walks back to his desk.

* * *

7:15 am

Olivia sits down on the cold floor and is mildly surprised to see a pair of grey eyes staring back at her.

She smiles, "Well hello there sweetheart. Will you please come out from under there?"

The mass of dirty hair shakes out a no.

Olivia sighs, "Please?"

The birds-nest shakes negatively again.

Olivia tries something else, "My name is Olivia and I'm a police officer. Can you tell me your name?"

Thin shoulders shrug this time.

Olivia frowns, "Do you know your name?"

There is hesitation before the shrug comes again.

Olivia bites her lip, "Are you a girl?"

Her head nods slowly.

She sighs, a Jane Doe. "Do you know how old you are?" She asks.

The little girl lets go of Olivia's stolen sweater with one and holds up five twisted fingers. Slowly a single finger pokes up from behind the sweater come blanket.

Olivia winces when she sees the twisted fingers and burns covering the little girl's hands. "You're six?" she asks to clarify.

A hesitant nod is her response.

"Do you have a mommy?" Olivia

The girl wrinkles her nose slightly and then shrugs.

She frowns and asks, "What about a daddy?"

Olivia gets the same wrinkled nose and shrug.

She sighs, "Do you have a brother?"

There is a negative shake of her head this time.

"A sister?" Olivia tries again.

This time she gets a nod.

Olivia runs her fingers through her hair, "Is she younger than you?"

Jane Doe gives slight shake of the head.

She frowns, "So your sister is older?"

Another nod.

"What's her name?" she asks hoping for a verbal response.

What she gets instead is a small frown and a slow blink.

Olivia sighs.

So does the little girl, but her sigh rattles.

"Aren't you cold under there?" Olivia asks, "You could come out and we could find you a blanket. Would you like that?"

Grey eyes blink, but there is no other reaction.

Olivia sighs, "I asked two questions didn't I? That was silly of me." She smiles at the little girl.

A flash of teeth that might be a smile comes back.

"All right," she says, "Let's try this again. Are you cold?"

A slight shrug and then a hesitant nod are Olivia's answer.

She nods, "Okay. Do you want a blanket?"

This time there is a quicker nod.

Olivia holds out her hand, "If you want a blanket I need you to come out from under my desk."

The grey eyes open wide in terror and she presses back further into the corner, shaking her head violently and hitting it on the side of the desk. Dazedly the little girl blinks and frowns at Olivia.

Olivia sighs and pulls out something from her desk drawer, "This is a granola bar, I'm going to put it here next to you. Take it if you're hungry."

A male voice calls out, "Olivia?"

She stands up and backs marginally away from the desk, "Yes Munch?"

"You've been at it for quite a while, asking the same questions over and over. The Captain is getting impatient, he called and said either Stabler or Tutuola can drag her out if you won't."

Olivia frowns, "He wouldn't-"

Munch cuts her off by putting a finger to his lips, then pointing to her desk.

The little girl has crawled out from under Olivia's desk and is curled up on her chair, munching on the granola bar.

Olivia grins at Munch in thanks before turning back to the little girl. "Shall we find you a blanket now sweetie?" she asks gently.

The little girl just blinks impassively up at her.

Olivia sighs.

Munch stands up and walks across the squad room.

Grey eyes follow his every move.

Olivia notices her interest, "That's John, he's my friend. Do you have friends?"

Wide eyes look up at her and she shakes her head.

Olivia frowns internally and holds out her hand, "Let's go find somewhere warmer to talk."

The little girl shies away from Olivia's hand but slides down off the chair.

"Okay then," Olivia mumbles, "I'll just lead the way then, shall I?" She walks slowly towards the stairs, glancing back every few steps to make sure the unnamed little girl is still following her.

Olivia winces internally and holds back tears through sheer determination as she watches the tiny girl stumble her way painfully slowly across the room, clutching Olivia's purple sweater. When she finally arrives at the bottom of the stairs, Olivia looks around for Munch.

He's standing outside the squad room talking quietly with someone just out of sight.

The little girl stops just out of arm's reach.

Olivia sighs and sits down on the stairs, "Are you going to be able to climb up all these stairs by yourself?"

The little girl gives a brief, barely perceptible shake of her head.

"I could help you up the stairs," Olivia offers and holds out her hand.

Little Jane Doe backs up and looks back and forth between Olivia's hand and her face.

Olivia smiles sadly at her and waits patiently for a decision.

After a few minutes, tiny twisted fingers latch onto one of Olivia's hands.

* * *

8:30 am

With barely contained relief Olivia can see Munch preventing anyone from entering the squad room until they are safely up the stairs.

This is especially helpful as it takes significantly longer than Olivia would have thought possible to make it up all eighteen steps to the second floor. They had to sit down on the landing and rest for a few minutes because little Jane Doe refused every offer of help, other than Olivia's hand, to make it up the stairs.

"I promised you a blanket," Olivia says as she squats down next to the little girl, "Do you still want one?"

A hopeful look crosses her face for a split second then it disappears and her face is emotionless once again.

Olivia sighs, "Come along sweetheart, the blankets are right over there on that tall shelf. Can you see them?"

She receives a slight nod.

They walk together at the little girl's pace; her grip on Olivia's hand is much stronger than appearances would have led her to believe.

Olivia pulls down one of the grey blankets and turns back to the little girl. "Sweetheart I'm going to wrap this blanket around you but first I need you to give me my sweater back okay?"

The little girl releases Olivia's hand, shakes her head, and holds on to the now dirty purple sweater even tighter.

"We could trade for it," Olivia proposes, "I give you the blanket and you give me the sweater."

Jane Doe sniffs the sweater and shakes her head again.

Olivia sighs, "Okay. I'm going to put the blanket in this room and you can come inside with me. There is a couch you can sit or lie down on."

The little girl frowns but follows Olivia into the break room.

Olivia sits down on the couch with the blanket at the opposite end.

The little girl sits down under the table and stares at the blanket longingly.

Olivia smiles, "Come sit on the couch with me sweetheart, I don't bite."

Narrow grey eyes pierce Olivia's.

She sighs, "I suppose that might have been a bad choice of words."

Jane Doe just blinks at her.

There is a knock at the door.

The little girl scrambles out from under the table into a corner and cowers there.

Olivia just watches with a heavy heart.

The knock comes again and the little girl's breath rattles in what might be terror.

Olivia sighs and answers the door.

"Hi Liv," Elliot says, "I brought coffee from the deli and breakfast from Kathy." He holds up a tray and a cooler bag.

She lets him enter and answers "Thanks El you're a lifesaver," with a pained smile.

"Where's the little one?" he asks, looking around the room.

Olivia tilts her head in the direction of the corner furthest from the door.

Elliot looks over her shoulder and sighs. "She's so small," he whispers, "Munch said you found her under your desk."

Olivia nods and crosses the room with Elliot. They stop at the table, a few feet away from the little girl. "This is my friend Elliot," Olivia says and points at Elliot, "He's also a police officer."

Elliot smiles and says, "Hello kiddo." He sets the coffee tray and bag down on the table.

"He's brought breakfast. Would you like some?" Olivia hopes for an answer.

Silence.

Olivia sighs, snatches up her cup, and smiles at her partner.

Elliot opens the cooler and pulls out cutlery and napkins.

"What did Kathy make this morning?" Olivia asks as she sips her coffee.

"Omelets," Elliot answers with a smile. He pulls out three Tupperware containers and watches the little girl with one eye. He catches Olivia's eye and nods in little Jane Doe's direction.

Olivia turns slightly.

The little girl is sniffing the air and looking hungrily at their meal.

Elliot opens the first Tupperware and puts it down at the end of the table with a fork and napkin.

Olivia opens hers and sits down at the table.

Elliot copies her movements.

They wait patiently to see what the little girl will do, but she hasn't moved from her spot in the corner.

"That one is yours," Olivia says quietly and points at the Tupperware furthest from her and Elliot. "Come eat sweetheart," She continues with a sigh.

The little girl slowly rises and walks cautiously towards the table.

Olivia and Elliot pretend to ignore her in favour of their own breakfasts.

Jane Doe snatches up the Tupperware and darts back into the corner where she devours the omelet without the benefit of a fork.

Elliot frowns, "Liv is that your-"

She cuts him off, "Yes, that's my sweater."

"How?" he asks with a frown.

She shrugs, "My locker was open this morning."

Elliot frowns.

Munch sticks his head into the break room without knocking, "The Captain wants to see both of you."

Olivia looks between the little girl and Munch, "Are you going to stay with her?"

He shakes his head, "No, she'll be fine up here for a few minutes."

Elliot nods and rises from the table.

Olivia sighs, "I'll be down in a minute."

Elliot and Munch close the door as they leave.

Olivia crouches down near the little girl and smiles at her, "I'm going to go downstairs to talk to my boss sweetheart, but I'll be back soon. I need you to stay here for me, please. Can you do that?"

She gets a half shrug and an abortive nod.

Olivia sighs, "Thank you. I'll see you in a few minutes."

* * *

9:45 am

Cragen frown, "Benson did you lock the break room door after you left?"

Olivia looks up from the report she's reading, "Yes I did. Why?"

Cragen points to the stairs.

Olivia turns around and inhales sharply.

On the landing and descending slowly is the little Jane Doe she left upstairs.

She rises from her desk and goes over to the bottom of the stairs. She smiles up at the little girl, "Well aren't you a little Houdini. How did you manage to get out?"

The little girl shudders and doesn't respond.

Olivia sighs, "I'm not angry sweetheart, just surprised. You're okay, come to me. I won't hurt you."

"Benson," the Captain calls.

She ignores him in favour of talking the little girl down the stairs.

"Olivia!" he calls out louder.

The little girl flinches and grabs onto Olivia's leg.

She places a calming hand on the little girl's shoulder and half turns, "Yes Captain?"

He frowns, "Did you get a Polaroid shot of our Jane Doe?"

"Not yet," Olivia sighs, "El do you have the camera?"

He answers without looking up, "Yeah, just give me two seconds to sign this." He stands up and grabs the camera, "Okay where do you want to do this?"

The little girl hides more firmly behind Olivia as Elliot advances.

He sighs and holds out the camera, "I guess you'll have to do it Liv."

Olivia takes the camera and pries the twisted little fingers off her legs. "I'm going to take a picture of your face sweetheart so everyone can see how pretty you are. Okay?"

The little girl blinks up at her.

Olivia sighs and snaps a quick picture before Jane Doe can decide to protest. Then she hands the camera back to Elliot and bends down slightly to show the picture to the little girl, "See how pretty you are? We're going to take another picture later after we wash your hair and face."

The little girl just wraps her arms around Olivia's leg again.

Elliot raises an eyebrow and catches the Captain's eye.

Munch descends the other set of stairs and approaches Olivia and the little girl slowly. "Did you still want that blanket Olivia?"

She looks down at the shivering form attached to her and nods, "Yeah, thanks."

Munch holds out the blanket and Olivia takes it from him.

Fin, Elliot and Munch disappear into the Captain's office where he is already on the phone.

Olivia drapes the blanket over one arm and looks down.

Jane Doe holds out her sweater.

Olivia smiles, "We won't make a trade my sweater for the blanket right now. You can hold on to it for me."

Her lips somewhat curl up and she hugs the sweater tightly.

"I want to try something with you," Olivia says.

Grey eyes eye her wearily.

"I'm going to lie this blanket down on the table and then you're going to lie on top of it. Then," Olivia smiles, "I'm going to wrap you up in the blanket like a hotdog. Okay?"

Jane Doe smiles back ever so slightly and nods.

Olivia holds up a finger, "First I need to do one thing."

The little girl frowns.

"I need to see that note pinned to your sweatshirt," She points to the crumpled up piece of paper pinned to the little girl's shirt.

Jane Doe looks down, unpins the note and holds it out to Olivia.

"Thank you sweetheart," she replies and slips it into the evidence bag Elliot hands her. Olivia then lays the blanket out on the table and has to bite her tongue as the little girl slowly climbs up and lies down, her eyes full of fear when she looks up at Olivia.

"You're going to be much warmer in a few minutes," She says and starts wrapping Jane Doe up.

The little girl, looking at Olivia imploringly, brings one battered hand up to her chin and pulls it away.

Olivia wracks her brain, trying to think where she's seen that motion before. Oh, it's a sign! "Did you just say thank you sweetheart?" she asks curiously.

She receives a shy look and a nod.

Olivia smiles at her. "You are very welcome. Do you speak by signing? Do you use sign language?" she asks hoping for a yes.

The little girl looks at her in confusion.

Olivia sighs and wraps the little girls arms up with the rest of her in the blanket.

Little Jane Doe yawns.

Olivia picks her up, "It's okay sweetheart, you can go back to sleep. I'll hold you till you wake up. No one's going to hurt you."

She gets a soft rattle of an exhalation and the little girl closes her eyes.

* * *

AN2: Please let me know if you think I need to up the rating to M. Thank you for reading, please review :)


	2. The Hospital Part 1

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or added Silence to your list of favourite stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU. However, any character you do not recognize from the show is mine.

* * *

**The Hospital**

**Part 1**

* * *

10:45 am

Cragen frowns, "I've spoken with Dr. Wong. He has strongly suggested holding off on putting our little Jane Doe into foster care, if only for the time being. She's not talking and may or may not be able to use sign language. Either way, she'll need specialized care. Which is more than an already over crowded group home can offer, especially over the holidays."

Munch frowns and opens his mouth.

Cragen holds up a hand to stop him from speaking, "They don't have any temporary placements available with anyone who knows ASL."

"I'll call Kathy," Elliot says, "We'll be able to take her for the next few days Cap."

Cragen sighs, "If that's fine with your wife I'll look into the paperwork but we still need to get her to a hospital. Olivia?"

"Yes Captain?" Olivia looks up from the fast asleep, but still wheezing bundle cradled in her arms.

"Can you carry her the ten blocks to St. Matthew's or do you want Stabler to drive you?" He asks.

Olivia frowns thoughtfully, "She weighs next to nothing Cap, but if it's still freezing out I'd rather have El drive us."

Elliot holds up the car keys, "No time like the present."

"I'll call ahead to let them know you're on your way," Cragen says and turns his back on them, "Munch, how are you doing on organizing that canvas? Fin what have you done with the note? Have you taken it the the lab yet?"

Olivia and Elliot walk out of the squad room together.

"When Munch mentioned that it was a little girl I packed some of the Elizabeth's old clothes for later," Elliot says quietly as they enter the elevator. "Kathy did a quick trip for the unmentionables," he mumbles, holding up a small duffel bag.

Olivia laughs and smiles at her partner, "Thanks El, but are you sure about taking Jane Doe home? We have no idea who she is and you've already got four kids."

Elliot laughs, "Exactly! What's one more for Christmas?"

Olivia frowns, "Elliot have you even spoken with K-"

He cuts her off, "Kathy suggested it on the off chance we couldn't place Jane Doe before tonight."

"Oh," she whispers.

Elliot opens the car door, "We'll be fine Liv. You're still coming for Christmas dinner right?"

She nods and slides in carefully, "I'll be there."

"Has she said anything at all?" He asks curiously.

"No," Olivia shakes her head.

He frowns, "No shrieks, no crying or grunting in pain?"

She frowns, "Not a single peep other than the rattling when she breathes, El."

Elliot pulls into the hospital parking lot, "And you said she signed thank you when you were wrapping her up?"

Olivia sighs, "Yeah, but I don't know any thing more than please and thank you and that's only from watching Sesame Street years ago with the twins."

Elliot laughs, "Well I know a few more signs than that, again same reason." He frowns, "You said she could hear and understand you?"

Olivia nods.

"So she's not deaf," he muses, "I wonder what else it could be?"

"I don't know Elliot, maybe she's mute?" Olivia sighs, "Then again, she didn't respond when I asked her about knowing sign language."

Elliot frowns, "Were any injuries visible?"

She frowns, "I didn't see any thing except for the burns and scars on her hands, but we both know that doesn't mean there aren't more." Olivia looks at her partner, "What are you thinking El?"

Elliot sighs as he pulls up to the emergency entrance, "We're going to have to see if any of the nurses or know sign language in order to confirm whether or not she signs and if there is a physical reason she's not talking."

Olivia exhales and waits for Elliot to open her door.

* * *

12:00 pm

Olivia exits the examining room, rushes to a near by trashcan, and promptly loses her breakfast.

Elliot comes over to her in concern, "What is it Liv?"

Olivia ignores him and continues to dry heave into the can.

"It's her larynx," the doctor says with a frown, handing over two small evidence bags to Elliot.  
He takes the bags, "I'm sorry what?"

"The reason why your Jane Doe isn't talking," she answers distractedly, scribbling something onto the chart.

"What about it?" Elliot asks again and hands Olivia a water bottle.

The doctor turns to look at him; "I doubt she's been to a competent medical professional in a few years. There are signs she might have seen one as a toddler, but not since." She sighs, "Her throat was cut and healed poorly. Due to the damage to her larynx, I'm not entirely sure that your little Jane Doe could talk, even if she were so inclined. And, if she could, it would probably be quite painful."

Elliot growls, "Someone slit her throat?"

The doctor looks up at him in alarm. "Yes and it was a while ago and someone with at least minimal medical knowledge tended to it," she continues, "It's thankfully not infected, but I have no doubt the child will be self conscious about the scar. It might even be why she was wearing a turtleneck. Then again it might be because her previous guardians felt the need to cover the scar." The doctor frowns, "We will probably need to reset several bones. Her arm for starters, then there's the pneumonia to consider, but-"

Elliot punches the wall, blood gushes from his knuckles.

The doctor looks at his hand briefly, "You should find someone else to look at that for you." She turns back to Olivia, "You're probably going to want to sit in on the rest of the examination Detective but we'll need to keep her sedated, there is no need to traumatize this child further."

Olivia takes another sip of water and nods.

The doctor frowns before asking, "Have you contacted Child Protective Services or shall I?"

Elliot answers her, "Our Captain said he would."

The doctor nods, "Very well. I need to get back in there." She turns to Olivia, "Are you coming detective?"

Olivia looks at Elliot.

He places a hand on her shoulder, "Go on Liv, you'll be fine. She likes you when she's awake. I'll bring the evidence bags to the lab, check in with Cragen and come back for you two when you're ready to leave."

Olivia grimaces and follows the doctor back into the examining room.

* * *

12:30 pm

"Have you had any luck Cap?" Elliot asks as he enters the squad room.

Munch is on the phone and Fin is noticeably absent from his desk.

Cragen waves Elliot into his office, "Your report Stabler."

Elliot sighs, "Our little Jane Doe has pneumonia and about half a dozen or so bones that need to be re-broken because they didn't heal properly the first time."

Cragen winces, "What else?"

Elliot sighs, "The tiny thing freaked out and started thrashing and trying to escape when she woke up in the hospital. She calmed down slightly when Liv scooped her up but they still had to sedate her for the exam."

Cragen sighs, "You took the evidence to the lab?"

Elliot nods. "Liv was right, she doesn't use sign language to communicate but she does know a few signs…" he trails off.

"What aren't you telling me Stabler," Cragen says after the silence has stretched on for a few minutes.

"Whomever had her before she showed up here silt her throat," Elliot snarls.

Cragen inhales sharply in alarm then frowns, "I didn't see any blood earlier this morning."

"It's somewhat healed," Elliot replies, "And not infected. Doctor thinks someone with rudimentary medical skills treated it but not a doctor."

Cragen frowns, "Did they perform a rape kit?"

Elliot nods.

"And?" Cragen prompts him.

He sighs, "The doctor said she hadn't been raped but 80% of her skin is covered in abuse, in one form or another."

"So she's been tortured," Cragen whispers and closes his eyes.

Elliot waits a minute before asking, "What did the note pinned to her sweatshirt say?"

Cragen sighs, "It was actually a folded up envelope and on the other side was the address for the 16th precinct, and the floor and room number for our squad."

Elliot frowns.

The Captain continues, "I don't know what to make of it either, and Wong isn't available to be here in Manhattan until after the New Year."

"What about CPS?" Eliott asks.

Cragen sighs, "They've agreed that our little Jane Doe can go home with someone from this squad once she is released from the hospital. They don't have a bed for her at the moment. They wanted to make me very aware that it would be a temporary solution, but that it might take several days because of the Holiday season."

Elliot nods, "Have you thought about what to do with Liv?"

Cragen raises an eyebrow.

Elliot sighs, "She's already attached to the kid, even if she won't say anything about it."

Cragen cocks his head; "I thought Olivia was going to spend Christmas with you, Kathy and the kids?"

Elliot nods, "It's actually Christmas-eve dinner and that's only a few hours. You now Liv is going to be calling at all hours on every other day to check in on her. I know she brings home stray dogs and cats, but this is different Cap. That kid has stars in her eyes when she looks at Liv, and Liv, well she's acting more like a mother hen than usual."

Cragen laughs, "Are you backing out from housing Jane Doe for the holidays?"

Elliot shakes his head, "No, I'm just wondering if I could have your help to make Liv stay at my place for a few days. We've got space if the two of them room together."

Cragen frowns, "That might work but what about her holiday plans? Isn't she going away with Cabot, and I think Carmichael?"

Elliot frowns, then sighs, "I didn't think about that. They've got plans to go away for a week. Damn it! I don't have space for three or four people, never mind beds for them to sleep in. It wouldn't even matter that Jane Doe is tiny, she'd still need her own bed."

Cragen laughs, "Looks like you'll need a new plan." He sighs, "I'll call Cabot, we don't have much but she should still be brought into the loop. I'll have her meet you and Benson at the hospital."

* * *

1:00 pm

"Hello again sweetheart," Olivia says comfortingly as tired grey eyes flutter open.

The mess of what is now semi recognizable as curls turns towards the voice. The little girl taps on the cast on her left arm.

Olivia sighs, "Your arm was broken so the doctors put a cast on it to help it heal while you were asleep." She smiles cautiously, "I wasn't sure which colour to pick so I chose purple."

A tiny smile appears on Jane Doe's face.

"You need to get cleaned up and then we have two choices to make." Olivia continues, "I need you to nod if you understand me."

She nods slowly.

Olivia smiles, "Good girl. Now you need to have another bath or a shower, but you're not well enough to do it n your own so you can either have me help you or a nurse."

No reaction.

"Nod if you understand," Olivia prompts her.

Little Jane Doe nods.

Olivia smiles, "Do you want a bath?"

Quickened breathing and wide terrified eyes stare back at her.

She winces, "Okay, no bath. Do you want a shower?"

The little girl's breathing slows down and she shrugs.

Olivia nods, "Alright, a shower it is. Now, do you want me to help you or a nurse?"

Silence.

Olivia's cheeks flush, "Nod if you want me to help you."

Jane Doe nods hesitantly.

Olivia smiles gently at her, "My friend Elliot brought you some clothes to wear. We can pick those out and then after we get you cleaned up you can come back here to your room and put them on. Would you like that?"

The tiniest nod and a flash of emotion Olivia can't place cross her face.

Olivia grabs the duffel Elliot brought and pulls out two t-shirts, two pairs of pants and two sweaters. She holds up the two t-shirts, "Which one do you want to wear sweetheart, baby pink or purple."

The little girl frowns and doesn't move.

Olivia sighs, "It's okay sweetie, you can point to one."

A trembling hand points to the purple shirt.

Olivia smiles, "Good choice, purple is a good colour and it will match your cast."

A ghost of a smile appears on tiny lips.

"Next are the pants," Olivia continues, "We have grey sweatpants or jeans."

Slowly a hand points to the sweatpants.

Olivia smiles again, "Last choice sweetie, would you like to wear a baby blue zip up or a royal blue sweatshirt."

Twisted fingers point at the zip up.

Olivia nods, "Okay, now we're going to leave the clothes here. I'll just grab some socks, underwear and an undershirt. No choice this time," she wrinkles her nose and makes a face at the little girl, "They're all white!"

Something that might have been a giggle escapes little Jane Doe's throat. She instantly looks terrified, scrambles off the bed and tries to hide under it.

Olivia sighs and offers helpfully, "You'd be better off hiding in the bathroom if you feel it necessary. Which I assure you it isn't. You're allowed to talk, make noises or cry. I promise I won't be angry with you."

Messy hair and grey eyes pop up on the other side of the bed.

"I promise I won't get mad," Olivia repeats and continues talking while holding out her hand, "You won't get in trouble. Come on, let's go wash up. Then we can find something to eat."

The little girl comes around the side of the bed and tiny twisted fingers clasp Olivia's hand once more.

* * *

2:00 pm

There is a quiet knock on the door of the bathing room.

"Just a minute!" Olivia calls out then she turns to little Jane Doe, "Stay here sweetheart, I'm going to see who's at the door. Try to get dressed and I'll come back to help you if you need it, okay?"

The little girl nods.

Olivia quickly takes the few steps towards the door and cracks it open.

A laugh greets her, "Wow Detective, you're soaked! You look like someone tried, and then succeeded in drowning you!"

Olivia smirks, "Nice to see you too Counselor. If you want to come inside I'm sure I could locate the hose I was just using."

Alex stops laughing abruptly. "Cragen only said I should meet you and Stabler here, he didn't say anything else, and none of the staff seem to know where your partner is…" she trails off and looks at Olivia expectantly.

Olivia frowns, "Elliot should be back by now. The room is down the hall to the left."

Alex frowns, then winces, "That's the children's ward."

Olivia nods and steps half out into the hall.

Alex closes her eyes. "How bad?" She asks in a whisper.

Olivia makes a moue of distaste, "Bad Alex,"

The blonde raises an eyebrow.

Olivia looks over her shoulder and sighs, "Little ears are listening."

Alex sighs, "Alright. What's the room number? I'll meet you there."

"611," Olivia answers quietly.

Alex places a hand on Olivia's arm, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Olivia nods and steps back into the shower room.

Little Jane Doe steps out from behind the curtain, a curious expression on her face.

With a thick voice Olivia says, "I'm going behind that curtain." She points to the other divider, "I'll be out in a few minutes. I need to put my clean clothes on too."

The little girl nods and proceeds to pull the hospital gown on over her undershirt.

Olivia disappears behind the curtain and pulls off the extra set of scrubs before putting on her clothes very quickly. She sits down on the chair and gives in to her overwhelming need to cry. Olivia muffles her sobs with the bunched up shirt.

A dark head pokes around the curtain.

Olivia doesn't notice anything until the tiny Jane Doe is sitting on the floor next to Olivia's feet, patting them comfortingly. She scoops her up and wipes away her own tears. "Hello sweetheart," she murmurs.

The little girl watches Olivia's face very closely before pinching her fingers of her right hand together and bringing them up to touch her lips.

Olivia stares at her in confusion.

The little girl sighs without making a sound and repeats the motion.

Olivia wracks her brain for the few signs the nurse who was familiar with American Sign Language showed her on the off chance her little Jane Doe knew more than she was letting on. "Are you hungry?" she asks finally.

A nod.

Olivia sighs in relief, "Okay sweetheart. Let's go find some food. Hopefully Elliot's brought coffee for me, and a sandwich for you." She smiles down at the little girl, "If not maybe we can raid Alex's bag for snacks. Would you like that?"

Grey eyes blink up at her.

Olivia smiles tightly. "All right, you managed to get yourself dressed. Good job! I'll just tie the strings." She sighs as her fingers get caught in the knots in little Jane Doe's hair, "I hope Elliot remembered to pack a hairbrush in that duffel bag."

The little girl yawns and slides off Olivia's lap.

Olivia walks to the door and half turns to watch her charge's progress.

Little Jane Doe who's walking is a little steadier and faster than this morning, possibly due to the pain medications running through her bloodstream, stops walking just out of arm's reach.

Olivia sighs.

An entire hand of twisted fingers attaches themselves to her thumb.

Olivia smiles slightly at the progress and pulls the heavy door open.

* * *

AN2: Thanks for reading, please review :)


End file.
